Remembering The Days
by llaccmtori
Summary: Alex Gaskarth and Jazzy dated in highschool. Then she found out she was having his twins and left.She's back 3 years later and he has to be the dad to the kids he didn't know about.
1. Miss You

"Addison Michelle Gaskarth! Paxton Gerard Gaskarth! It's getting ready to storm, it's time to come in!" I said standing in my backdoor and looking at the three year olds. They looked up grinning at me.

"Yes Mommy!" they said, before running into the house. They had barely touched the doorstep when it started to pour. Indiana wasn't my favorite place in the world, but it was away from Baltimore.

I had moved away from Baltimore at the age of 18, just out of highschool when I found out I was pregnant with Addie and Paxton. I didn't even tell my boyfriend where I was going. I just up and left. Alex was in a band, All Time Low, and he didn't need kids weighing him down. I knew he'd be a great father, we just weren't ready for them.

"Let's eat dinner, okay?" I said. They nodded quickly before running into the kitchen and sitting at the table. I brought them their macaroni and cheese before flipping the TV to MTV, where they were doing an interview with All Time Low.

"Hey! It's Uncle Jack!" Addie yelled when she saw it. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

"Yup. That's Uncle Jack, Uncle Zack, and Uncle Rian" I said.

"Who's the other guy." Paxton asked.

"He's one of my friends, too. But you don't know him. His name is Alex, and guess what?" I said.

"What?" They said, excitedly.

"He has the same last name as you." I said.

"Is he our daddy, Mommy?" Addie was too smart for her own good.

"Yes, baby. He is. But Mommy didn't tell him she was having you." I said. Once they were down, I gave them baths before tucking them in. I heard my cellphone ringing in the living room, so I ran down to answer it, sighing when I saw it was my sister. I had been dreading this call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jazzy.. It's mom." Kaitlin trailed off. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong Kait?" I said.

"She's gone, sis. I meant to call you this morning but I didn't know if you had to work, or anything and I've been at the hospital all day making arrangements." she said.

"So when's the funeral?" I said.

"3 days. Viewing's in 2" she said. I gulped. That meant I was going to see the guys again.

"Okay, I'll be there. Can I stay at your place?" I said. She agreed and I went to get the car ready and I prayed Alex hadn't changed his number. So I texted Jack to find out, relieved when I found out he hadn't. I sat on my porch, smelling the after rain smell as I dialed Alex's number. It took me a few deep breaths before he answered.

"Hullo?" His accent was thick because of sleep.

"Alex?" I said.

"Jazzy?" He was awake now.

"Yeah. I uh, need to tell you something rather important." I said.

"Okay? Should I sit down?" He said.

"Probably. And you have to let me explain before you freak out" I said.

"Okay. Deal. Now spill." he said.

"Okay so you know how I left right after highschool? Well I moved to Lebanon, Indiana. And I moved because I was pregnant. They're yours, obviously. Their names are Addison Michelle and Paxton Gerard Gaskarth. They're three years old. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. They refer to Jack, Zack, and Rian as their Uncles and they asked me tonight who you were and I told them "that's Alex. He's also one of my friends and guess what? He has the same last name as you" and Addie being as smart as she is asked me if you were their daddy and I said yes and then I confessed I had never told you and I'm really fucking sorry because I knew you'd be a great father but I didn't want to weigh you down and" I started sobbing.

"Shh. Jazzy, listen to me. It's okay. I understand completely. Now, is there more to why you're so upset or are you really overwhelmed to talk to me." He said.

"I uh, called to tell you guys that my mom died this morning, too. I'm going back to Baltimore to help Kaitlin with arrangements and stuff." I said.

"Shit, I'm so sorry baby. If you need me to watch the kids while you and Jessica work things out for the funeral, I can do that. You helped me so much when Daniel died, I think I owe it to you." he said. I burst into sobs again and I felt a little hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Addie standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, I woke up and you weren't in the house. Are you okay?" she said. I nodded and pulled her into my lap.

"Who's with you." Alex said, I had forgotten I was on the phone with him.

"Addie." I answered, looking at the girl and her brown curls.

"Can I talk to her." he asked, kind of nervous.

"Sure. I'll put you on speaker." I said. I let Addie hit the speaker button on my iPhone and I told Alex to talk, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Addie. Say something to your daddy. So he'll know you can have a conversation with him." I said.

"Hi Daddy." Addie said, shyly. I grinned as I heard Alex exhale.

"Hi baby girl" he said, barley a whisper.

"Mommy, can I go get Paxton?" she said. I nodded and she ran inside to wake her brother up.

When I pulled up in front of my sisters house, I saw Alex's car in the driveway.

"Hey kids, Daddy's here." I said. They were already bouncing in their seats but that just made them more excited. I unbuckled them and they ran towards the door and quick found they could crawl through the doggie door. I laughed as I opened the door and saw them standing in front of Kaitlin and Alex staring.

"Hey kiddos" She said giving them each a hug and a kiss. Alex had lost his ability to talk again.

"Alex, breath" Kait said, shaking him.

"Oh, um. Thanks." He said. "Hey kids." he grinned at them before picking them up.

"You're going to spend the day with me and Uncle Jack, okay?" he said. The nodded eagerly, and he took them out the car. I smiled, he had just met them and he was already so good with them

"He's really good with them, you know. Do you regret not telling him?" she said.

"I've regretted it since the day they were born. But yeah, he is really good with them. This is what could've been if I stayed." I said. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see Alex.

"I left my keys here." he said walking around me. He was almost to the door when he turned around.

"Oh and Jazzy?" he said.

"Yea." I said.

"I missed you" he walked over to give me a kiss before he went to spend time with our kids.


	2. Love You

**Alex Gaskarth**

I pulled out of Kaitlin's driveway with Paxton and Addie in my backseat. I picked Jack up outside Wal-Mart he had been buying snacks for today. Once he got in, he turned around to look at my kids.

"Hey cuties. Are you ready to hang out with Daddy and Uncle Jack today!" he said. They just nodded and I finally pulled up to our destination – the zoo. I let the kids out and Jack picked up Paxton quickly before running towards the entrance. Jack was the reason I had a membership to the zoo. I walked up, relieved when I saw Kara was working.

"Hey Alex. Hi Addie." she said.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about them?" I said. She nodded.

"Jazzy told Rian who told me. I told Zack who told Jack who told Flyzik" she said. I groaned loudly making my daughter giggle before we got our hands stamped and grabbed one of the stroller things, knowing that they wouldn't want to walk all day.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I said.

"Tigers!" All three of them said at the same time.

I walked and talked to Jack for most of the afternoon. Paxton and Addie were hyperly running down the pathway and I grinned as Jack chased them.

"Cute kids. Are they yours?" an older woman said once Jack had retrieved my children. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. They're three and it's their first time in Baltimore" I said.

"You're in that band, All Time Low, right?" she said.

"Yus Ma'am." I said, my accent comes out at the randomest times.

"My granddaughter listens to you guys. It's all that's played at my house" she said before walking away.

By the time we left the zoo, the twins were passed out in the stroller and people had to think me and Jack were gay because he was carrying Paxton, while I had Addison. It was almost 7 and Jazzt said she was picking them up at my house at 8. Jack helped me carry them upstairs to put them in the guest room. One thing was for sure, they had my sleeping habits.

"Go order a pizza, I'm going to shower" I said. He nodded and I walked into my room to get clothes. I had just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I quickly pulled my shorts on and walked downstairs, to see Jack pulling away from Jazzy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Where are the kids?" she said.

"Upstairs passed out." I said. She smiled, handing me the bag in her hands.

"I had a feeling. These are their clothes for tomorrow. The funeral's at 11." she said.

"I know. We'll be there." I said.

"Thanks for watching them, Alex" she said.

"No problem, Baby." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said. I nodded and gave her a hug. I watched her leave, and groaned when I saw Lisa's car pull into the driveway. She walked up to my door like the priss she is and glared as Jazzy's car pulled out.

"Who was that, 'Lex. Why did you hug her?" she said.

"My best girl friend from high school. Her mom died and the funeral's tomorrow so I gave her a hug to give her comfort." I said.

"I don't like her, she seems like a bitch" she said.

"Lisa, I need to tell you something. I-uh, I was dating Jazzy until I was 18 and she up and left right after we graduated. I uh, found a couple days ago she was doing it for the band's image and that she has twins that are three years old, and fathered by me." I said.

"How do you know she's not lying to you?" she said.

"I'll show you. Jack hand me that photo album" I said, taking the picture of the kids at the zoo out of my wallet and finding picture of me when I was their age in the book. I sat them in front of her.

"You can't deny they look like me." I said.

"I'm not convinced" She said.

"Get out of my house, Lisa. We're done." I said. "Jazzy and the kids need me more than you will ever need me." She looked annoyed before storming out and driving off.

"Daddy?" I whipped my head around to see Addison standing in the door.

"Yeah baby?" I said.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Looking at pictures, come here." I said. She was soon in my lap and we were looking at the pictures and it got to the last one of me and my brother.

"Who's that, Daddy?" she asked.

"That's your uncle Daniel, baby. He's where Nana went. He would have loved you two" I said.

"I have another question" she said.

"And that is?" I said.

"Do you love my mommy like you did before me and Paxton were born?" she said.

"No, baby. I love her even more." I said before kissing her head.


End file.
